


Song Prompts

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: ARGH, Air Guitars, Alcohol, And maybe pinterest, Angst, Belly Kink, Blood and Violence, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Defeat, Domestic Violence, Escape, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fist Fights, Forehead Kisses, Glitter, Here we go..., High School, Hormones, House Cleaning, I hate glitter with a passion!, If I missed one.... well that's just too bad, Implied mental illness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity, Killing, Lazy Afternoon, Loss, Love Letters, MILD - Freeform, Makeshift microphone, More - Freeform, Music is my muse today, Nature, Nursery, Peace, Perfume, Pregnancy, Purring, Rainbow Dash-toy, Rant over, Reading, Salvation, Self-Defense, Separation Anxiety, Stabbing, Stereotypes, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattoos, Victorian, Violence, Waitress - Freeform, Who doesn't though, Zombies if you squint, back to your regularly scheduled tags, big jacked up trucks, car knowledge, cats are such good cuddlers, maze, mechanic, oh boy, pure unadulterated awe only children are capable of, single mom, slight - Freeform, stay at home dad, suggested MMA, wannabe rockstar, when they want to be..., whew! that's it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Prompt: Make a story based on a song.I decided to challenge myself and put my music on shuffle. I started off by writing a little something for ten *songs, but I have since done more. They do not go together, but since they are all based on the same prompt, I kept them together. I only let myself write as long as the song played (until Chapter 11) so some are longer than others. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Song Index

Chapter 2: "Savior" by Rise Against

Chapter 3: "Just Around the Riverbend" by Judy Kuhn (Pocahontas OST)

Chapter 4: "HOT" by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 5: "I Stand Alone" by Van Canto

Chapter 6: "Classic" by MKTO

Chapter 7: "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City

Chapter 8: "The Howling" by Within Temptation

Chapter 9: "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" by Bachman-Turner Overdrive

Chapter 10: "Your Song" by Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles

Chapter 11: "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift

Chapter 12: "Working My Way Back to You" by Franki Valli and the Four Seasons

Chapter 13: "Superhero" by Simon Curtis 

Chapter 14: "Feel Invincible" by Skillet 

Chapter 15: "What I Believe" by Skillet 

Chapter 16: "Out of Hell" by Skillet 

Chapter 17: "The Spectre" by Alan Walker 

Chapter 18: "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield 

Chapter 19: "Sante Fe" by Jesse L. Martin (RENT OST) 

Chapter 20: "Sign" by DEAMN

Chapter 21: "One Song Glory" by Adam Pascal (RENT OST)

Chapter 22: "Feelin' Way Too Damn Good" by Nickelback 

Chapter 23: "Sweet but a Psycho" by Ava Max 

Chapter 24: "Head Above Water" by Avril Lavigne 

Chapter 25: "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone 

Chapter 26: Revolution" by Pennywise 

Chapter 27: "Silicon World" by Eiffel 65 

 

*I am not taking credit for the songs listed they belong to their respective artists. I am only sharing my inspiration so you can listen while you read if you so wish. I didn't allow myself to press skip (through Chapter 11) so yes, there is rock and indie, as well as Disney and oldies. I have eclectic tastes, sue me.


	2. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Rise Against

He grabbed the duffel bag off the floor and slammed the door behind him. He could still hear her sobbing inside, but he just didn’t care. Why should he comfort her when she was only using him to fill her time until her “real” boyfriend got back from his deployment. He should have known it was too good to be true. What reason did a beautiful blonde lawyer have for dating an inked up high school gym teacher anyway?


	3. Just Around the Riverbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Judy Kuhn. Found on the original soundtrack for Pocahontas.

She trailed her fingers along the leaves and took a deep breath. She felt calm and her mind was finally quiet. She let her eyes close and tilted her head back to feel the warmth on her skin. Before she knew it, she would have to return to the hospital, but at least for now she could steal a little peace from the serenity of the garden.


	4. HOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Avril Lavigne

She grabbed the tray of drinks and made her way through the tables to the front. The tall businessman didn’t even acknowledge her as she placed his drink on the table. His eyes were glued to the woman on the stage. She actually heard a gasp when the redhead slid down the pole and spread her legs for him. The dancer winked at him before biting her lip and slowly crawling towards the edge of the stage. The waitress stood mesmerized as she twirled and trailed fingers along the curves of her breasts and down her slightly rounded tummy. Little did the man know, the waitress was the only one who would ever get to share her bed.


	5. I Stand Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Van Canto

She stood at the edge of the cliff, her eyes searching the waters below desperately. All she could see was darkness, even the sharp rocks were cloaked by the eerie mist that had taken over the rest of the town. She fell to her hands and knees, grabbing her skirts to her chest and inching even closer. If she could just catch a glimpse then maybe… But she saw nothing. He was gone.


	6. Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by MKTO

He watched as she brushed her hair and fixed her lip gloss in the locker mirror. He took a deep breath and stepped forwards. He paused just behind her when she became immersed in checking for chips in her bubblegum pink nails. His best friend had given her the nickname Barbie for her love of pink and glitter. He didn’t really care as long as he was her Ken. He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him in the mirror and tucked her makeup bag back in her locker. He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the classroom hand-in-hand.


	7. Vanilla Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Owl City

She ran her fingers across the sheets and hesitated before gently sitting on the edge of the bed. She sighed and gripped the letter against her chest. She placed it over her heart and wished she could imbue her love into the very paper. Instead she would have to settle for a quick kiss to the bottom under her signature and a delicate spritz of her favorite perfume.


	8. The Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Within Temptation

Run. That’s all she could think as her full skirt hit her ankles and her boots echoed against the stones. She had to keep running. If he caught her there would be no hope of escape, no hope of mercy. He would kill her. She desperately wished she had a horse or a map, but for now, terror would be her guide. She was going to have to trust her instincts to get her out of here alive. She turned a corner and felt tears in her eyes; another dead end. She had no idea how long she had been lost in the maze. She just knew she had to keep going. Exhaustion wasn’t an option when he was after her. He knew the ins and outs, the dead ends, and the shortcuts. Her only chance was to run faster than him and fight like hell if he caught up. The guards couldn’t help her now, she had seen their maimed bodies lying against the fountain. She was utterly alone. She had to keep running. There was an out and she would find it. She had to. Until then, all she could do is run.


	9. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Bachman-Turner Overdrive

She grabbed the broom and swung her hips as she sang into her makeshift microphone. Her toes tapping across the tiles when she swept under the fridge and against the baseboards. Her long brown hair whipping into her face when she bobbed it to the music playing through her headphones. She dropped the broom in favor of her air guitar and sang aloud to the chorus. For the big finish she spun around and dropped to her knees on the clean floor.


	10. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Jason Manns feat. Jensen Ackles

They curled up on the couch, her head on his lap and a book for each. She had chosen a romance novel with a pirate on the front cover while he loosely held an anthology of real-life ghost encounters. The open window allowed a soft breeze to blow a strand of hair on her face and he smiled before smoothing it back. She lifted her eyes from the page and smiled at him before sighing and snuggling even closer to him. He petted her hair with one hand and went back to his book.


	11. Stay Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Taylor Swift

He watched from his perch on the bookcase as she dipped the brush in the paint and smoothed it onto the wall. She had been at it for weeks. It seemed like the bigger she got, the more time she spent in the small room fluffing blankets, painting furniture, or tearing up over the tiny clothes. He wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but he discovered that some tears are actually a good sign. She reassured him nightly while running her hands over his soft black fur that he would always be her baby. Now he watched, reminded her of lunchtime, and rubbed against her ankles. Later he would settle against her rounded stomach and purr contentedly while she searched for the perfect name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing these small snippets, but I may expand on some of them later. If you have any suggestions or comments I would love to hear them. Otherwise please leave Kudos if you enjoyed!


	12. Working My Way Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Franki Valli and the Four Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deviated starting with this chapter. Instead of putting my phone on shuffle, I just chose a playlist. Also, I went over the song length on a few. My muse was inspired tonight!

He swung his hips as he pushed the vacuum across the living room floor. The toddler sitting on the couch giggled and tossed her head along with the music. He smiled down at the baby in the chest carrier when she laughed and gave her a quick kiss against her hair. The vacuum was abandoned in the corner so he could dance with both girls around the sunny room. 


	13. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Simon Curtis

He grabbed the gun and cocked it before striding to the door. He kicked the flimsy door open and aimed at the nearest attacker. He grinned as blood sprayed and moved onto the next one. This one charged him, but he stood his ground and fired off another round. He sneered at the rest of the group and dared them to come at him. They had picked the wrong land to trespass on and now it was time to meet their maker. 


	14. Feel Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Skillet.

He ducked under another fist and kicked out in the direction of a kidney. He smashed his skull against another and then flinched at the cold leather against his bare back. He swung around and landed his bloody fist against his opponent’s jaw. He heard a crack but didn’t even have time to catch his breath before a glint of steel in his peripheral had him jumping back out of the blade’s path. Sudden piercing pain in his back forced him to his knees. The last thing he saw was the triumphant sneers of the men who finally defeated the champion. 


	15. What I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Skillet

She pushed the door open and shot off the porch. Her sneakers skidded in the loose gravel and she had to catch herself when she almost fell. He was right behind her. Her heart raced as she finally gripped the rusty handle and hauled herself into the pickup. He screamed at her to come back, but she just threw it in Reverse and gunned it. She didn’t look in the rearview mirror, just wrenched the stubborn wheel to get her out of here. She only let the tears fall when she saw the city lights in the distance and knew she would be safe. 


	16. Out Of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Skillet

It was amazing. She was mesmerized by the large truck sitting in her driveway. The man her daddy was talking to on the porch didn’t interest her, but the vehicle he had arrived in was magnificent. She gripped Rainbow Dash in her small fist and walked up to one of the large tires. It was taller than her and it was covered in all of these bumpy things. The little girl bet she could climb it if she tried, but wouldn’t dare with her daddy watching. Instead, she made her way back to the garage door so she could see the rest. It had a huge red dragon on the side with its massive tail wrapping around to the back near the tailpipes. The red was so deep it looked like when she cut her finger last week and daddy had to get gauze from the first aid kit in his bathroom. The large claw extended to the front where she knew the engine was. Her daddy showed her one time when she went to the garage with him and she remembered that engines were in front, with carburetors and batteries. Her pigtails swung as she took one long last look at the massive truck and then retreated to the porch so she could crawl up onto her daddy’s lap. She didn’t pay attention to what he and the other man were talking about though,  _ Fire Breather _ held her focus even from afar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally going to be one more with this writing session, but I went way over the time limit. After the ninth song played through, I decided to make it a stand-alone called "Hips Thrusting, Blood Rushing, Hot-Blooded Love". Talk about inspiration taking over!


	17. The Spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Alan Walker

Every night, the same dream. I started having it about six months ago after I found out that I was adopted. Always a girl running through a field. She wears a long black dress and a smile on her face. It’s like she’s calling to me, asking me to go with her. I’ve never seen her in my waking hours, but every night she’s there. Beckoning me to follow her. 


	18. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Natasha Bedingfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started adding a little dialogue.

“Jake! Let’s go! What’s the hold-up?”

“Sorry.” 

I shake my head and grin at Erin before sliding my arm around her and pulling her across the bench seat. The gears grind, but it finally slides into Drive and we rumble down the dirt road towards the city. She threads her fingers through the back of my hair and moves her body to the pop song playing on the radio. I love watching her get lost in the music. The way she closes her eyes and her lips part just a little. Her hands skimming down her body, tempting me to touch. I raise an eyebrow and laugh. 


	19. Santa Fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Jesse L. Martin, from the RENT soundtrack

The bar is dead tonight. Just some guy picking on his bass and a handful of bored people as his audience. His fingers are talented, I’ll give him that. When he starts to sing though, every dull pair of eyes lift to meet his. His voice is smooth, like honey dripping down your fingers. The pluck of the strings, the gentle tap on the body of the guitar, the soothing wave of the lyrics. It’s magical, almost. Like some kind of spell drifting over everyone and coaxing us into serenity. Promising us peace, if only we allow ourselves to listen. 


	20. Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by DEAMN

Jack bumped the door with his hip and carefully backed out into the chaos of the yard. He laid the platter of food on the table and stood quietly, taking it all in. It was amazing to think that just a few months ago, the house had been empty. Jack had been alone. But now laughter and joy surrounded him in a warm glow. Like the arms wrapping around his waist. He smiled and pulled Casey into his embrace, rested his chin on her head. They watched the children run around chasing each other, the two teens in the corner whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ear. The sheepdog barking at the tall man sitting on the bench, begging for just a taste of his corndog. Jack breathed in the fresh air and the sounds of happiness filling the air. It was...perfect. 


	21. One Song Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Adam Pascal, from the RENT soundtrack

The door latched. He toed one shoe off, then the other. The clatter of keys in a ceramic bowl. Steps across the dark wooden floor. A clink of a bottle on top of granite. Empty glass. The glug of amber liquid hitting the bottom. A sigh. A hand pushed through messy curls. A rough swallow. A single tear falling down a broken man’s face. 


	22. Feelin' Way Too Damn Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Nickelback

"Alex! we’re going to be late if you don’t quit it!” 

She laughed and swatted at the sneaky hand that palmed her ass through the fabric of her pencil skirt. He just laughed and pulled her into his chest. She rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow. “Really?” she asked. “Absolutely, ” he replied with a smirk. 

“The cab can wait. I need you. Now.”

His eyes flashed dark blue and she shivered in his embrace. She licked her lips and felt her chest tighten as he lowered his head. He maintained their locked gaze until the moment his lips met her neck. She felt the slight bite of sharp canines in her skin and whimpered. She cradled his head and bit her lip as ecstasy washed over her.  

 


	23. Sweet But a Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Ava Max

“I did this for you! Don’t you understand, Max? There’s  _ nothing _ I wouldn’t do for you. I love you, more than anyone ever could!  _ They will never understand you _ , Max.  _ I do _ . I know how much you crave the thrill that comes from forcing smooth steel into bone. I know how sweet it can be to feel fresh blood dripping down your fingers. The way your heart races when they whisper ‘no’. When they beg you to stop. When they plead with their eyes because their words fail.

I know you, Max. We're the same, you and I! Don’t you get that? Haven’t I proved myself to you?” 

Max took a hesitant step back from the fire burning in her eyes, the desperate cry for him to admit that he was just as crazy as her. He wasn’t like her. He didn’t like it. He had nightmares every night. His hands shook when he remembered what it felt like. Max isn’t a murderer, but she is.  


	24. Head Above Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my current favorite songs.

The taxi drove through the streets of the city, but everything was a blur to me. I was lost in the memories of the past two days. The feel of your skin against mine. Your lips on my neck. Your hands around my wrists. Your hips dipping to meet mine. And when we finally escaped the sheets, you parting my lips with a plump red strawberry. Licking the juice when it dripped down my chin...throat...chest. Then you sad brown eyes begging me to stay. Even though we knew I had to go. I couldn’t stay. With you there, lost in paradise... The plane was waiting. The life I paused so I could run to you. Find you. Be with you, if only for two days. I had to go back. The pain we both felt when I stepped through the door. The tears trailing down your face. Each step took me that much further away from you. And now sitting in a cab on my way to the airport, it all just feels...blurry. 


	25. Dragostea Din Tei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by O-Zone

She grips the sharp edge of the decorated sign in one hand and cradles a tiny hand in the other. Excited eyes look up when the announcement is made. The doors open. Boots echo on the ramp. Her eyes searched through the sea of camo desperate to find a set of familiar blue eyes. The small hand clenched her tighter as bodies pushed past. Strings of blonde hair blowing into her face. Everything freezes. A smile breaks on her face and she tugs the small girl as she rushes forward into his open arms… home at last.


	26. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Pennywise

“This is not the time or the place for this shit, Derek. We can talk later.”

I jog out onto the stage and let the roar of excitement wash over me. My hands wrap around the mic and my head bobs to the beat of Jimmy’s drums and Mikey’s guitar. The sweat quickly wets my hair and when I shake my head it sprays into the front row. The girls scream and claw at empty air hoping for a touch. I turn towards Jimmy and sing to him as the crescendo builds until ...Now! I swing around and kick the amp over. I fall to my knees with the last chords and take in the sound of a hundred thousand people screaming my name. 


	27. Silicon World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song by Eiffel 65

“What is this place, John? W-What’s that sound?” 

I grab Jenna’s hand and walk further into the silent hallway. There’s an eerie blue glow coming from one of the doors. I frown and take a step towards it. 

“No! C’ mon, John, don’t. Please?”

“It’ll be fine, “ I tell her. My hand touches the knob, twists. The vast room isn’t much different from the rest of the facility. Strange plastic-that-looks-like-metal walls and aluminum flooring. The echo is louder in here and we both jump when the door snicks shut. I feel Jenna's hand shaking in mine and tighten my grasp. I have no intention of losing her here. There’s a lever on the wall in front of me and I raise it slowly hoping it’s some kind of bizarre light switch. The walls begin emitting strange beeping noises and harsh lights illuminate a tall glass column in the corner. I swallow and take a tentative step forward. Jenna’s nails dig into my skin as we walk up to it. My eyes widen. Jenna screams.

It isn’t empty. 


End file.
